The Christmas Ball
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: Right, I know this is late. Anyway, tis JAM, as per usual.


**Very late, I know. I started this around Christmas time ****and never finished it. Now it is finally done. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Title: Christmas Ball**

**Pairing: JAM**

**Author's notes: I don't own the characters Samantha Nixon or Jo Masters. They are property of Talkback Thames and will be returned in their original state once finished with them. The dress used on Jo is my property (idea's came from my prom dress which I haven't worn for over a year) but before that was property of Vogue Dress Agency, Louth, Lincolnshire. Sam's dress is property of Disney's Cinderella.**

Dressed in a snowy white ball gown, Sam spun on the spot in front of her mirror. Tonight was the annual Christmas ball, and Sam had hired the perfect dress. The theme was fairytales, and Sam's dress was a Cinderella style princess gown. All the ladies from Sun Hill were going as the perfect fairy tale princesses (including Jo) and the boys were going as a Prince Charming figure.

Abigail had helped Sam out with her choice. Abi had picked the dress, reassuring her mum that she had the perfect dress in mind. The ball gown was indeed perfect, white with full netting underskirts which gave it the perfect, full skirt look. Abi had also picked out accessories on her mums instructions once she'd seen the dress; a pretty silver choker, a simple silver bracelet and, after twisting Sam's freshly washed blonde hair into a French twist, brought out a perfect silver tiara with sparkly jewels. She carefully placed it on her mothers head. Sam picked a pearly pink lipstick along with mirror shine clear lip gloss. She dusted a bubblegum blusher on her cheeks and a silvery shadow lined with silver glitter eyeliner and finished the look with a touch of shimmer dust on her cheekbones and shoulders. Silver heeled sandals and a silver beaded clutch completed the look.

'You look gorgeous Mum,' Abi had gushed before her mum had dashed out the door when the cab pulled up.

'Thanks sweetheart,' Sam had replied, quickly pecking her daughter's cheek and giving her a quick hug as she left the house.

As the cab pulled up at the venue, a posh hotel, a few snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky. Sam happened to notice another cab arrive at the same time, with Jo Masters in the back. She looked beautiful, Sam noticed, with her auburn locks loosely curled, but the top half was pulled back. This was fastened in place with a sparkly flower clip. Jo was dressed in a pale blue dress, which Sam noted was perfect for her tall slender figure. Her ivory bridesmaid shoes matched beautifully and the bag was the same as Sam's, just in ivory. A pearl choker set off the gown perfectly.

'Jo, you look amazing,' Sam gasped as the two detectives stepped out of their separate cabs and walked towards each other. The pair leant forward and hugged swiftly, as Jo replied,

'Thanks Sam, you look as beautiful as ever,' as she giggled ever so slightly, finding that she noticed the Sam's dress looked incredibly sexy on her petite figure.

The two entered the hotel, Jo picking up two glasses of champagne and passing one to Sam as she found interest in talking to Jack. Jo saw Stu and went straight over to talk to him, finding it useful to engage in conversation as everyone else was. She ought to blend in, yes, she was dressed to perfection and it was to impress, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

On the stereo there were a lot of Christmassy songs being played. Sam's favourite, _The Fairytale of New York_ came on and she came over to Jo.

'Come on Jo, let's dance,' Sam whispered, ignoring Stuart.

'Why should we?' Jo whinged as Sam pulled her onto the dance floor. She hated dancing, and Sam knew it.

'It's Christmas, Jo,' Sam replied, and then leaned closer, 'and that's an order DC Masters.'

'Yes _Ma'am_,' Jo responded, playing along with Sam's joke as they reached the floor. Jo wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and automatically Sam's arms were raised round Jo's neck. They weren't aware that all their colleagues were now staring at them. Sam had always loved the romance of this song and as the couple moved in slow circles, Jo noted they fitted each other perfectly. As the final few bars drifted out of the speakers, the two drew apart, linking arms and going over to the bar. All the time, the officer's eyes were following them.

'Excuse me Jo, mind if I borrow Sam for a minute?' Phil asked as he joined the two.

'What do you want Phil?' Sam asked, batting her long, black mascara coated lashes at him.

'To dance, please,' Phil replied, as he led Sam to the dance floor. Jo watched, smiling all the while at Sam as she danced with Phil. It wasn't romantic; it was just two best friends having a dance and fun. After a couple of songs Sam drifted back to Jo.

'I'm hot, do you fancy going outside for some fresh air?' Sam asked, as Jo nodded and led them out to the garden where the snow was beginning to settle on the ground, winter finally kicking in. It was magical, the snow glinting in the rapidly fading daylight. Jo sat down on a bench, taking Sam's hand and pulling her down next to her.

'I hate these parties,' Sam whispered, letting her head to rest on Jo's shoulder. Jo gently ran her fingers through Sam's silky blonde locks, but stayed silent. At this, Sam tilted her head up and placed a tender, sweet kiss on Jo's lips. Jo was shocked, but went back for more, whilst Sam didn't pull away, but wrapped her arms around Jo's neck as Jo's own wrapped around Sam's slim waist.

'Merry Christmas Jo,' Sam whispered once pulling away, as they held each other in the midst of swirling snowflakes.

**So, like/hate? Please review and let me know. Extra virtual chocolate brownies (courtesy of me and my best friend) to all who do review!**


End file.
